


techniques in subtlety

by Dreamicide



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamicide/pseuds/Dreamicide
Summary: When Keith steps out there's a small, soft smile on his face, before he catches sight of Pidge and jumps.“Oh, uh. Hey, Pidge.”“Hi.” Pidge looks over his shoulder. “That's Lance’s room.”





	techniques in subtlety

“Wellp,” with a yawn, Pidge leans back and stretches her arms above her head, “I think I've hit my limit for tonight.” She rubs at the bags underneath her eyes, and glances at Hunk.

He nods, tongue poking out as he works on an open electrical box in the corner of the training deck, hands sifting through wires. Pidge herself had been working on more reverse-engineered modifications for the Green Lion, but working side by side with Hunk and bouncing off ideas helped her productivity more than going at it alone ever did.

“Good idea, you should get some rest.” He ignores a sudden spark when he taps the tips of two wires together. “I'm not quite at the tired eyes stage yet though - you think you could stop by Lance’s and see if he’s up for another round of guinea pigging? His sleep schedule has been twisted around enough lately that he should probably be up by now.”

Gathering up her belongings from her spot on the floor, Pidge offers a sleepy salute. “Ten four.”

Leaving Hunk to his project, Pidge drifts out and through the hallways of the castle. Her heavy eyelids slip shut every once in a while, before she nods back up, alert. Then she can't resist the temptation to pull out her holographic handheld computer so she can add just a few more lines of code before retiring to her room. It's a bad habit.

Making a quick turn, Pidge makes her way down the corridor where Lance and Keith room next to one another, stopping in place when she sees a peculiar sight. The door to Lance’s room slides open and Keith steps out, facing away from her. Tightening his jacket around his shoulders, he simply stands there a few moments, combing a hand through his unruly hair. When he turns around, there's a small, soft smile on his face, before he catches sight of Pidge and jumps.

“Oh, uh. Hey, Pidge.”

“Hi.” Pidge looks over his shoulder. “That's Lance’s room.”

Keith turns red. “Y-yeah, that… sure is. I was just, uh…”

Glancing back and forth between the door and Keith, Pidge raises her brow, a lightly teasing smile at the corner of her lips. “Are you still feeling a little loopy after coming out of the healing pod earlier?”

“Yes,” Keith answers immediately. “That's exactly what happened, just now. That. I meant to go into my room but then I went into Lance’s. By mistake.”

Pidge laughs a little in sympathy. “Hope he didn't give you too much grief over that.”

“Yeah, he… really gave it to me,” Keith says. Then he blushes and appears to physically bite his tongue when he registers his phrasing. “Um.” Taking a step back, he hooks a thumb over his shoulder. “So now I'm just… going to go back to my room. Now. Which is where I originally intended to go.”

“You do that.” Pidge idly glances back down to the hologram, adding a small edit. She looks back up with a small smile. “Get some rest. No offense, but you really seem out of it.”

Keith nods quickly, then turns and beelines to his room, keeping his high collar tugged over his neck. He quickly disappears in a flash.

With that done, Pidge lightly raps Lance’s door before typing up some more lines of code on the handheld as she waits. It slides opens a second later.

“Back for round two already~?”

“Yeah, actually,” says Pidge, “Do you mind?”

“PIDGE --”

She glances up to catch Lance flailing and fixing himself, ramrod straight. He laughs forcefully. “Ha, hey there, I totally knew that was you.”

“Right. Anyway, Hunk said he thinks it’ll need just one more diagnostic run before he'll be ready to introduce the new training sequence to the rest of the team, so, think you're up for it?”

“The what?” Lance shifts, glimpsing to the side where Keith had just left, then back to Pidge. “Oh. Oh! Right! The thing! Heck yeah, I was born ready!” Grinning, he slams a fist into his open palm, cracking his knuckles. “Just give me ten and I’ll be right down.”

He doesn't wait for Pidge to respond before he zips back inside and the door slides shut to shield the sounds of frantic stumbling and crashing.

“Alright, you do that,” she murmurs, rubbing at the bags underneath her eyes. “I'm going to bed.” 


End file.
